David Harren
'''David Harren '''is the rightful King of Istaâr, son of King Leonard Harren and Queen Hyanne Harren, presumed dead by most people of Istaâr. Since born, he was raised to be a good King and wield a sword. When David was thirteen, his father was dethroned and killed by Aryes Zolduck as the events of the Skirmish at the Capitol, but somehow he escaped the castle, unknown to Aryes, who declared that the prince was dead. David was taken to the Sea's Gift, a Harthem fortress at the Great Bay. There, he lived protected by the Harthem as the Zolduck Era was happening. Angry of not being able to do something, David escaped from the Sea's Gift with the help of Captain Jacob Seablood and started his own movement against the Zolducks. He found allies and friends at the brothers Luke and Matthew Geathern and the mercenary Aran Greed, between many others that joined his cause. After Johnattan Harren conquered the Capitol, David originally only intended to join his court, but after seeing what Roselyn was doing under the King's name, he decided to dethrone her, and against his own wills, take the throne to himself. His revolution grew strong and remained unnoticed by many, but unfortunately a part of it became more radical and violent, causing the movement to split into the Greycoats and the Free Man. David Harren is currently with the Greycoats planning a invasion at the Lonely Fortress. Biography Background David Harren was born to Queen Hyanne Harren and King Leonard Harren, the King of Istaâr, at the Capitol. He was raised to be a king as great as his father. His fighting skills also have been trained by the King's Guars since a small boy. Season 1 King Leonard, David's father, decides to bring back an old tradition of assembling all the great Lords of Istaâr to a council at the Capitol. Moments before the council, the King is killed by Aryes Zolduck and the Capitol is dominated by his army. David Harren escapes with the help of Farel Harthem, who takes the young boy to the Great Bay, in secret, and falsely ensures the usurper King that he had killed the boy. David lived under the Harthem's keep at the Sea's Gift, until he escaped with the help of the pirate Captain Jacob Seablood, and started a rebellion to fight against the Zolduck Empire. In secret, he paid Luke Geathern, a man from the Redlands, to find the Harren legacy sword Ouris, but in the end, he decided that Luke could keep the sword. Also, Luke and his brother Matthew Geathern joined the rebellion. Season 2 David sails on a quest with Captain Jacob, Luke and Matthew to find an ancient gem known as Blue Crystal, located on the lost Blue Island. At Osprey Island, they found a Tharl girl named Circe, that joined the crew. Also, they managed to break into the Hollow to rescue the criminal Arch Housefyre to aid them, and convinced the mercenary Aran Greed to join them since Aran was the only known person to have ever left the Blue Island, thus knowing its location. The ship passed through many islands and survived a few attacks, until finally arriving at the Blue Island. There, Circe, Aran and Arch entered a temple while the others waited outside and managed to operate the rope that was holding the three. However, Arch betrayed them and fought Matthew, defeating him. David helped Matthew get back to the ship, but when they arrived, Luke and Arch were facing each other until death. The battle ended as the two fell in the water, and disappeared. Before Season 3 As the Zolduck era ended, David was originally going to the Capitol, become a knight and join Johnattan's court, until he saw what Roselyn Cartell was doing under the name of the king. Not being able to warn his uncle, he once again reunited the rebellion. The rebellion grew strong but silent and unnoticed as the years passed, only being known as Greycoats by the people. Many of David's old friends like Matthew, Aran and Jacob joined his cause. The password for the rebellion became the warning "Watch your Step". Season 3 David's rebellion is formed and still a secret, as not even Roselyn suspects of it. Following his orders, part of the group goes to Al Haram Hashid, in attempt to bring down the Once Dictatorship, while the other group, including David himself, reunite at the Cabery Pass, where they plan to conquer the Lonely Fortress. David, and the council send the warrior Talon and the assassin Edwin Ross to Stormgrove after Welthor Zolduck. Quotes Trivia * It's unknown if King Leonard ever knew or planned about David's escape at the Capitol. If he had, these events still have to be explored. Categoria:House Harren Categoria:Alive Categoria:Kings Categoria:Season 1 Characters Categoria:Season 2 Characters Categoria:Season 3 Characters Categoria:Warriors of the Light practitioners Categoria:Humans Categoria:Presumed Dead Categoria:The Sailing Shadow Crew Categoria:Greycoats